ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bitchcakes McPhee
Pre-Wrestling Bitchcakes McPhee was born to his mother Mary Catherine McPhee on June 18th, 1983. He was the fourth of five boys and one girl born to his mother. His father left his mother shortly after his birth, never to be seen again. The only remembrance he has, almost as though a Johnny Cash joke, is his first name. Growing up in the farm-laden rural North-Central Minnesotan atmosphere didn't give him too much to do. His mother worked at as an accountant for the Nicklemo Lawfirm in Fergus Falls, Minnesota just miles away. He often visited his cousin's farm and wrestled in a makeshift ring him and his relatives often used. This was where he originally began to dream of being a professional wrestler someday. Bitchcakes went to the Perham High School and was on the wrestling team all four years there, winning two regional and one state championship with a career record of 150/32/12. His amature wrestling in High School prepared him for the many Midwest indy Wrestling federations where he fought and drank his way to success. It was during his time here that he was spotted by Gene Bjerle, the scout for ULW:R. ULW and :R Bitchcakes joined the rookie federation for United Livewire Wrestling the summer of 2006. He was often the "joke" of the federation, even though he was the first and only Television Champion the federation had. His contract was a developmental one for ULW, and he had a few matches in ULW as well as ULW:R. His success in ULW was not as great as in :R, he had lost about half his matches up until his sudden departure in September. Getting "Healthy" Bitchcakes had left suddenly because the medical staff became worried about his physique interfering with both his health and his performance. Bitchcakes was no small man in girth, weighing in at around 265lbs when he left. He was placed on a strict diet along with the drug Lipozene. He is expected to return to ULW at the next Pay Per View, so far having lost a staggering 30lbs in just over a month and a half. Though this weight loss seems "large" his constant supervision by medical staff assures anyone that this is not going to do any more permanent damage than the length of his girth prior to this. Awards, Championships Final man eliminated from the ULW Rookie Battle Royal ULW:R Television Champion (August, 2006) Top Ten on the ULW's Top 20 list every week he preformed. Movelist and Statistics Finisher Name: Hangover Finisher Description: Moo's at his opponent, then does a jumping DDT. Finisher Name: Charging Bull Description: Spear Signature Name: Cow Tippin Signature Description: Gestures to his opponent in one direction, mooing; then does a quick legsweep and schoolboy pin. Signature name: Haybale Drop Signature Description: Samoan Driver DDT Suplex Piledriver Clothesline Sleeperhold Bearhug Toe Hold Belly Splash(ground) Chokehold Bodyslam Entrance Themes: Second Hand Smoke - Twiztid (ULW:R and pre-weight loss) BEER - Psychostic (Current) ULW/ULW:R Win/Loss/Draw 4/3/0